TSHIRT
by asouthernsoul
Summary: Based on a song I heard by Shontelle. If you haven't heard it, look it up, its sooo good!


Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN NCIS. CBS & Don Belisarius own NCIS... if I did a certain red head would still be Director/GF of a certain silver haired man & not the man who has secrets as big as the Grand Canyon… aka Vance… A JIBBS FanFic. I heard this song – T-Shirt, by Shontelle, immediately fell in love with it and thought of Jibbs… So I was inspired to write…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who had she been kidding? Jenny was all dolled up; looking gorgeous for her date she had with Scott. At the last minute she canceled and told him after a long day at work she was tired and didn't feel too well to go out with him tonight. He understood and told her that they'd reschedule and he'd make the same dinner reservations for next time. Truthfully, there wasn't going to be a next time but she didn't have the heart to tell the guy.

Jenny felt like a fool. She knew the reason why she didn't want to go out with Scott, one name – Jethro. Her heart was reserved for that man only. She chuckled to herself, no wonder why she only had short term relationships or dates – because on dates she would bring him up and of course the guy would get jealous and ask himself why the hell he's on a date with the director of NCIS, when her heart was already taken by some guy she can't stop talking about.

Jenny went upstairs to her bedroom and went to her dresser, opened the second drawer in the middle and delicately pulled out an old and gray NCIS t-shirt that once belonged to Gibbs. She inhaled it – it still smelled like him after all these years. She'd never washed it – ever and nor did she ever plan to.

She stripped down to her red laced bra and matching underwear and put in on. She slipped under her duvet and laid in the fetal position – it felt like he was all around her. Her phone began to dance and shrill on her nightstand. She read the caller ID and smiled "Jethro." "Good evening Jethro." "Madam Director." "And to what do I owe this late night call?"

Jenny could hear the smile in his voice as he said "where are you?" "At my house and let me guess, you're in your basement working on that damn boat of yours, right?" "Nope, in your study, you're not in here so where are you?"

Jenny got up out of bed, opened her bedroom door and went to the top of the stairs, forgetting the only thing she had on was a t-shirt, let alone _his_. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, front and center now!" Jethro smiled, it turned him on when she was pissed. "Yeeess?" He said as he appeared at the foot of the stairs. She tried to ignore how sexy she thought his voice was right now – his fake British accent.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! How the hell did you get into my study, let alone my house?!" Gibbs began to ascend the stairs. "Um, spare key Jen, you keep it in the plant pot on the right side of your front stoop. Nice shirt." At that moment she became very aware of what she was wearing or not wearing for that matter. Jenny just stared at him.

"Oh come on Jenny, don't act all stunned. Nothin' I haven't seen before." "Get your mind out of the bedroom Jethro." "Well it's kinda hard because number one I'm a guy and number two, your bedroom is just a few feet away." "You've hung around DiNozzo way too long because he's rubbing off." Gibbs chuckled. "What do you want Jethro, at…?" "12:27 am" he finished.

"When are we going to stop pretending, because I'm sick of it." "What?" "You know what I'm talking about." "Like I told you when I first became director, there will be no off the job." "Don't deny it Jen; I know you feel it too. You've felt it just as long as I have, I can see it in your eyes." "All I feel, Jethro, is the headache you're giving me." She climbed the rest of the stair and headed for her bedroom with Jethro trailing behind her.

"Then why are you wearing my old NCIS t-shirt?" "All of my clothes are dirty; I had nothing else to wear." "Uh huh, your right eye always twitches when you lie." "I'm not lying." "You had a date tonight with that Scott guy, right? Why'd you cancel?" "How do you know I canceled? It could've ended early or badly and that's why I'm home." "Jen, you canceled" he said matter – of – factly.

Jenny turned away from him as a tear slipped down her cheek. Soon they began to cascade as she realized he was right. She tried to bite back a sob but failed. Jethro came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. At first, she tensed but after a moment she melted at his touch. Gibbs let Jenny cry for a good while. At first her sobs practically broke Gibbs' heart in two but then her sobs turned into tears. He rubbed her back which seemed to calm her down.

The two stood in the middle of her bedroom in comfortable silence. Gibbs still drew circles on her back and Jenny was still comfortably in his arms. "I miss you Jethro" she said after a while. "I miss you too, Jen. I've missed you since Paris." Jenny's faint smile turned into guilt. She looked up into his eyes, deep greens meeting piercing blues. Gibbs bent down and brushed his lips against hers. Jenny quickly captured his lips.

At first, the kisses were sweet and said "I miss you, I want you back." Then the kisses turned into kisses that said "I love you, I need you." Then it quickly turned into a make out session and if they had been brace faced teenagers, it would have been a bloodbath. Jenny began to smile into the kiss and Jethro began to tickle a spot right above her thigh, on her bone – her weak spot. Jenny broke the kiss and began to giggle. "Good to see I can still make you laugh." Jenny just gave him a love struck smile. "Now let's get you out of that old t-shirt." "I thought I looked great in it." "You do, but you look even better without it."

THE END!!! Please R&R! 


End file.
